


Immaturity

by Ren



Series: Maritombola 2010 [13]
Category: Castle
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Beckett is right and Castle is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immaturity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 66 (dialogue prompt: "Stop doing that. Right this instant.") of maritombola @ [**maridichallenge**](http://community.livejournal.com/maridichallenge/); it's like the Italian version of bingo, only better.

Castle tilted back his chair to have a better view of the crime board. "So what did you find?" he asked Esposito.

Esposito glanced at the folder for a moment, mostly to refresh his memory on the names. He hated Russian mobsters for several reasons: the killed people, they gave him lots of work and even more paperwork, and their names were all unpronounceable.

"Well, our man's alibi checks out," he said. "But check this, he's got a best friend who apparently owes our vic a lot of money too and..."

"Stop doing that," Beckett snapped. "Right this instant."

Esposito looked up and frowned before realizing that the source of Beckett's displeasure was, once again, Rick Castle.

"What?" Castle asked in his least convincing 'innocent' tone.

Beckett snorted and swiveled the chair around to face the writer. "Stop tilting back your chair," she said as if she was speaking to a child. A very naughty one, at that. "You're going to fall and break your head, not that I care, but it'll mean more paperwork for the department."

"I'm not going to fall," Castle replied petulantly.

"I'm going to look into these leads," Esposito said quickly, making his retreat before the two started arguing.

He'd just sat down at his desk when he heard a loud thump. Turning around he saw Castle sprawled on the floor and Beckett giving him a look that was half smug and half concerned. When she saw that Castle was still alive she launched into a tirade about brainless writers without the sense God gave a potato.

Esposito shook his head and took the coffee Ryan was holding out to him. "Thanks," he said. "Hey, do you think those two realize they're acting like an old married couple?"

"Nah," Ryan said. "They have no clue."


End file.
